The Warn Sunlight
by kbardonner619
Summary: Stefan & Elena wake up at the lakehouse to the sunlight and end up on the dock again talking about their future.


With the warmth of the sun on his face, Stefan awoke to the soft calls of the birds outside. He turned on his side to see his wife, Elena, still fast asleep beside him. She looked beautiful and glowing especially since she was carrying their second child. He remembered the nights he used to sneak over to her house just to watch her sleep when sleep had evaded him. He smiled has she let out a small sigh. It was these little moments that he treasured. Her skin so smooth and tan, her hands placed gently around her, her lips slightly puckered. He couldn't resist but to sneak a kiss without disturbing her. Lucky for him, he managed to do just that. Usually he didn't get away with it.

Moments later, Elena's eyes fluttered open and she turned toward him.

She asked him, "What are you smiling about?" and when he replied, "Nothing," she pretended to pout.

Unable to ignore that response, he chuckled and said, "You look so beautiful this morning."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better about being seven months pregnant."

He took her face in his hands and said "You never looked more beautiful than when you are carrying our children." She blushed at that and leaned in for a kiss.

Laying her head on his chest, Elena wondered how long they would have together before their two-year-old daughter would make her grand entrance announcing that she was up. Until that happened, they were content to just lay there in bed and reminisce about their life together. Just as they were getting to their first trip to the lake house, Madelynn bounded into the room and squeezed her way in between her parents. They laughed and decided it was time to get the day started.

* * *

><p>Later after he tucked Madelynn's trusty teddy bear next to her, Stefan found Elena standing out on the dock as he had several years before. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on top of hers which were on her stomach. She leaned her head against him and sighed.<p>

He asked "What were you thinking about just then?"

She replied, "I picked up where we left off earlier with being here and you and I talking on this dock."  
>"Were you thinking about our future again?"<p>

"I was thinking about this little one and what he or she will be like but also about what we are going to do afterwards."

Confused, he requested clarification on that. She explained, "Are two children enough for us or should we have more?"

Understanding washed over him and he replied, "We can have as many children as we want."

"I know that, hon. I was wondering if you wanted more children."

He paused to think a moment then responded, "I always wanted a large family but thought that it would be impossible once I became a vampire. I am just thrilled that we have the two that we do."

"So am I! But…"

"Why don't we wait until our new little one gets settled and then we can decide on whether we want more?"

"That sounds like a plan," and she turned to smile at him

Feeling that there might be more he gave her a gently squeeze and asked what else she was thinking.

"I was thinking about when I would transition but we don't have to worry about that now."

"Babe, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. Let's tackle one thing at a time. Babies before vampires," smiling.

"If that's what you want" he responded kissing her neck.

"It is," she said turning to kiss him properly.

As he pulled back to look into her eyes, Stefan heard the sound that would bring the end to the private moment he and Elena were having. Madelynn had awoken from her nap and was calling out their names. Both turning, she came teetering down the dock at full speed and into the arms of her father.

"Hi sweetie! Did you have a nice nap?" Elena said touching her daughter's nose.

"Yes! Can I have cookie?" she responded giving the puppy-dog eyes to her father.

"Oh no, no, no" he said, tickling her. "No cookies until after you eat dinner."

"Aww!" she exclaimed.

"Want to go for a walk with daddy and me?" Elena asked.

"Uh huh!" she said giving a toothy grin.

"Then let's go," they said together and setting her down, the three of them walked hand-in-hand in the warm sunlight.


End file.
